Not Part Time
by RunnerNow17
Summary: Beca goes to dinner with her brother for his business meeting. There, she sees some old friends.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Pitch Perfect or House of Lies.**

* * *

Beca takes the hand offered to her and steps out of the car. Once out, she waits and sways back and forth on her feet in the chilly night air like an impatient child while her older brother of two years, Dean, tells the driver that they'll call him later tonight to be picked up. Her eyes turn to the door of the fanciest restaurant in the heart of New York City and she bites her bottom lip nervously.

"What's got _you_ so wrapped up in your head?" Dean places his hands on his sister's shoulders to still her nervous movements. "I can't remember the last time I've seen you this nervous. Actually," Dean scrunches his eyebrows in thought, "I can't remember the last time I seen you nervous at all. Not even when you won any of your Grammys, or when you came out to mom as bi, or when you were dared to go skinny dipping with Alison Schumer back in-"

"Okay, I get it, I'm never nervous." Beca cuts him off with a grimace at her skinny dipping memory. The whole thing wouldn't have had been so bad if the water wasn't so cold and she didn't end up getting sick and puking her guts out after every meal for a week.

"So, what is it then?"

"Nothing." Beca sighs. "I just haven't seen either of them in, like, almost four years."

"Oh, right, right," realization dawns on Dean. "You went to college with them. That always slips my mind for some reason." They head towards the entrance, but Dean stops Beca in her tracks before they make it to the door. "Wait, wait. You didn't go out with either of them, did you?"

"What? No, of course not." Beca clears.

"Okay, good. Cuz' that would have made for some awkward tension." Dean huffs in relief. He slightly lifts his chin and narrows his eyes in suspicion. "And you're not planning on hitting on either of them, right?"

"Dean!" Beca chuckles and playfully punches his arm. "They're married!"

"Kidding! I'm kidding!" Dean snickers while dodging any further punches from Beca. The girl may be small, but damn, does she pack some power in that tiny body.

"God, you make me sound wild." Beca rolls her eyes jokingly. They resume walking towards the entrance.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, you look nice this evening. I should've guessed you would wear white when I told you to wear a dress because it's so not you. You sometimes go all out when things aren't you. Does that even make sense?"

"Err, nope. But thanks. You look alright too."

The doorman opens the door for them and they wait to be escorted to their table. Beca can feel her palms moisturizing from sweat and she, herself, can't figure out why she's even nervous. It's not like she was even extremely close to them. Dean seems to sense her still strong nerves and speaks up as a waiter guides them to their table.

"Jesse and Aubrey are great. I'm sure they'll be just as good of friends as they were back in college, maybe even better. And I'm not just saying that because I want this dinner to go well for business reasons." Dean wears a smirk that's strong enough to rival his sister's, who wears a matching smirk.

"I'm sure you're as genuine as that tie you're wearing." She hopes he's right because she can't for the life of her figure out why her stomach wants to drop at the thought of seeing her old friends. Why did she agree to come with him again? Oh, right, 'sisterly duties.'

"What?" Dean looks down at his suit. "I'm not wearing a tie."

* * *

Why in the hell was she nervous again? She was sat across from Aubrey while Dean was sat across from Jesse at a square table. After they had arrived and greeted the couple, they had ordered their food and fell into easy conversation. And once the wine came, laughter was inevitable.

Beca has to admit, Jesse looks great. Really handsome, especially since he grew some facial hair and he now has a stubble that goes well with his chiseled face, and he still sports his ever charming smile. He's not doing so bad at all.

But Aubrey... Dammit, Aubrey is fucking _gorgeous_. She has her hair up in a loose bun, her smokey eye was done flawlessly, and she's much more laid back than back in college - Beca guesses it's probably since she's not under daddy's roof anymore. The only indication that this is really the same Aubrey is her sophisticated black dress. Her _sexy_ sophisticated black dress. And if Jesse's face is chiseled, Aubrey's face is fucking sculpted by God.

"So, Beca, are you seeing anyone?" Jesse asks.

Beca takes a small sip of her wine. "Not at the moment, no, I'm not."

"Still as difficult to sweep off your feet as back in college?"

"Worse." Beca chuckles, the others following along with her. "I work all the time, so I haven't met anyone. Nobody even has the chance to _try_ to sweep me off my feet."

"Ah, yeah, I seen those Grammys you won this year on TV. Big shot music producer. I bet it would've been a relief to know back in Barden that you would make it, probably would've gotten rid of some stress."

"Hell yeah, it would've. Speaking of Barden," Beca turns to Aubrey. "I'll be honest, I haven't been keeping up with the Bellas this past year, how's Chloe?"

Aubrey smiles at the mention of her best friend. "She's great, she actually just moved in with Stacie recently. She's the happiest I've ever seen her. Though, I'm sure she wouldn't mind receiving a call from you, she really does miss talking to you."

"I'll be sure to do that soon." Beca shyly smiles. She really does feel guilty about never calling the redhead, but she rarely has the time. She lets out a breath. "Wow. It seems like everyone is settling down, I really need to catch up."

"I'll say," Dean says before raising his glass to his lips. "It'd be pretty sweet to see someone finally tame the wild Beca Mitchell."

"As if," she fondly rolls her eyes. "I'm as wild as your pet fish."

"I'll have you know, Nemo can get outta control sometimes. I swear he bullies Nemo #2 sometimes."

"Seriously? You named two of your fishes Nemo?"

"No," Dean scoffs, "I named all ten of them Nemo. Easier to keep track."

"I bet."

Aubrey and Jesse smile at the bickering siblings.

"I don't think you'll have trouble with finding someone, Beca." Jesse brings them back to the original conversion. "You look to be in the best shape I've ever seen you in." Jesse leans back in his chair that's pushed back from the table to allow some more room, slightly angled in Beca's direction and near Aubrey. Dean's chair is also pushed back for more space, unlike the girls who are more pushed in. Aubrey nods a little at what Jesse says before she comments.

"I can tell you do a lot of Pilates." Aubrey gives a small smile.

"Yes, a lot. Just as much as you now." Beca says, guessing Aubrey still does Pilates as often as she did in Barden. "Almost non-stop."

"I can tell." Aubrey says with a straight face, and if Beca were to guess, she'd say the blonde almost looks jealous or something. But there's also this small gleam in her eyes that Beca just can't figure out.

They continue on in conversation about anything and everything, from work to Barden. Anything that comes to mind. But Beca eventually gets annoyed with her sticky hands, all that nervous palm sweating earlier did not do her any good. She excuses herself to the ladies room so she can wash them.

"I'll go with you." Aubrey stands up with Beca.

Beca is so used to doing things by herself that she feels like she's in one of those cliché teen movies where the girls must go to the restroom in pairs. It doesn't bother her, it just feels weird. She lets Aubrey, who's clearly been to this restaurant before, unlike her, lead her to the restroom. After all, she does live in LA, not New York, she's just visiting her brother.

She enters the restroom first and heads towards the sink. She can faintly hear the click of what sounds like a lock behind her, but she dismisses it. She's about to turn on the water when two hands grip her shoulders and push her up against the wall near the napkin dispenser.

However, before she can react, there are suddenly two lips fiercely pressed against hers. Two hands hold her in place on her upper arms, and she doesn't hesitate to kiss the soft lips back with just as much passion. This was completely unexpected, Beca thinks, but what's done is done; she might as well participate as well and enjoy it... and maybe she's wanted to do this for a long time, that might have something to do with it too. She fists the black dress in her hands and pulls the blonde into her by the waist, needing more contact. Aubrey's front pressing up against her own with their lips connected is one of the best feelings ever, Beca decides. She feels Aubrey's tongue glide over her bottom lip so she gladly obliges and fights Aubrey's tongue for dominance in a battle full of need from both parties. And, yeah, the impromptu making out has her totally turned on right now. _Fuck_.

Aubrey pulls away all too soon and takes a few steps back, leaving Beca dazed against the wall. The blonde is smiling, clearly happy that she got to do that.

"Wow," Beca breathes out. "What about Jesse?"

"I woke up a week into the marriage and realized," It looks like Aubrey wants to clap as she explains to Beca, "I really like girls in a way that isn't part time." Whether the blonde is excited that she likes girls or because Beca didn't push her away, Beca's not sure. Either way, Aubrey is looking way too hot right now.

Beca takes two steps forward and Aubrey takes one, meeting her in the middle and they lock their lips together again in a heated kiss. Aubrey's hands firmly cup Beca's bottom as the brunette pushes her backwards until her back hits the disabilities stall door that sends it flying open before she hits the wall. The force used by both of the girls causes them to bounce back, but Beca has her pushed up against the wall again with no time to waste.

The brunette aggressively flips Aubrey around and pushes her front against the wall as she unzips the blonde's dress. Aubrey's hands want to reach for something to hold on to, but they can only purchase the cool tile that she was thrust against. Beca quickly flips her back around when the zipper is undone, and she pushes the dress past Aubrey's shoulders down to her hips. Aubrey's fingers tangle in Beca's hair as the brunette's lips kiss their way down from Aubrey's neck towards her core, her hands groping the blonde's breast over her bra on the way down. Aubrey moans as Beca's mouth and hands work wonders.

* * *

Beca and Aubrey return to the table with unremovable grins gracing their features. Beca licks her lips while looking at Aubrey as they sit down, trying to fight her smile but to no avail.

"Your hair is all..." Jesse frowns at Aubrey's appearance, gesturing with his hands to signal Aubrey's hair is slightly out of place. Beca doesn't even remember when Aubrey let her hair out of its bun, it must have been sometime during their activities.

"Oh," Aubrey hums trying to correct her blonde locks, but her hands can only do so much.

"Like you guys fell in." Jesse frowns, naively taking a gulp of wine.

"Almost." Beca sends Aubrey a knowing smile, suggestively raising her brows up and down once. Aubrey releases a small giggle.

"Girl talk." The blonde tells Jesse. She returns her gaze to Beca and licks her lips. She raises her glass to her lips to try hiding her beaming grin, but Dean grows suspicious of the girls' behavior.

He slightly narrows his eyes at his sister, but she doesn't notice as she's distracted by the blonde.

The night continues on and they chat in idle conversation. They eventually get to the topic of the success of Jesse's and Dean's work. Jesse never did get to score movie soundtracks like he wanted to in college, but he did become the CFO of... well Beca can't remember, but he's definitely well payed.

"A toast." Aubrey raises her glass as a congratulations to the men. Beca and Dean clink their glasses against hers.

"Oh please," Jesse says instead, causing Beca and Dean to lightly laugh, but Aubrey sports a tight lipped smile as is she knows what's coming can't be good. "A bunch of fucking babies, you know what I mean, they love us when the market's firing and every dumb shit community college dropout has a mortgage in the Escalade." He cockily says.

"Oh god, nice, Jesse, you fucking elitist." Though she wears a smile, it's clear Aubrey disapproves with a shake of her head.

"It's fucking- it's true, man. They can't handle it when that shit bottoms out and after you have to use your brain cells to make a fucking dollar- I mean, cowboy the fuck up." He continues, obviously much more drunk than the others, and clinks his glass against Dean's, who is clearly just trying to get along with the man.

Aubrey lightly hits her palm on the table. "You're such a pig." She still has a smile on, but her words ring with truth.

"I'm a pig? Oh yeah, well you know, I don't see you complaining about the cars, the houses, and the net jet," Jesse lists.

"No, no, no, no, no," Aubrey starts out low, her voice under Jesse's, but it progressively gets louder. She shakes her head at what her husband says.

"And your boat-"

"She," Aubrey finally raises her voice over Jesse's and effectively cuts him off. She points a finger in Beca's direction but keeps her eyes on Jesse in a fierce glare, "made me cum more in a toilet stall in six minutes than you have done in the past three years!"

Beca freezes, her hand in mid air as she was about to take a drink from her glass. Her eyes flicker to Jesse who sits, mouth agape, starting at Aubrey. Comprehending. The table is awkwardly silent, and even a few other patrons from other tables turn to look at what's going on.

"What the fuck, you sayi-" Jesse starts, but Aubrey doesn't want to hear any of it. She slams her palms on the table and shoots to her feet.

"I was squirting, Jesse!" This certainly catches everyone's attention. The whole restaurant is cast under silence as everyone watches their table; even the waiters stopping to watch.

"Oh my God, what?" Jesse scrunches his eyebrows, still comprehending.

"Squirting." Aubrey quietly deadpans.

"Okay, what?!" He seems to finally be wrapping his head around it. That knocks Dean into his senses as he wipes his hands on a napkin.

"Well this is a, um..." Dean awkwardly trails off, neither Aubrey nor Jesse paying any attention as they stare each other down. He gestures to Beca and they both stand up.

"It was really nice to see you both again." She says as she hurriedly fixes her dress.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dean tells Jesse.

"Squirting." Aubrey deadpans again. Beca and Dean start to make their way around the couple to head to the exit, but Jesse abruptly stands.

"Where the fuck do you-," clearly having too much to drink than the rest of the table, Jesse struggles to keep his balance and falls back. Luckily, for Jesse, Dean is there to catch him.

Although, Jesse doesn't see himself as lucky as he regains his balance and turns to swing a fist in Dean's direction, yelling "take your hands off me!" Dean ducks back just in time to avoid the knuckles and jaw collision. "Let go of my vest, I'm my own man!" Jesse pathetically shouts just before he's tackled onto the table behind him, causing it to break with the weight of both him and Dean.

Aubrey and Beca cling to each other as it all plays out in from of them.

Dean gets up and dusts himself off, seemingly uninjured as he landed on Jesse. He points a finger down at the man groaning on the floor.

"You'r drunk, man. I'm taking Aubrey home, or wherever she wants to go. In the meantime, you need to pull yourself together, Jess." Dean stalks his way towards the exit, telling his sister they're leaving.

Beca responds and follows him, but not before linking her fingers with Aubrey's and pulling her along with them. When they make it outside, they find Dean hanging up his phone which probably had their driver's voice on the other end.

He turns around and eyes the girls' conjoined hands before pulling Beca aside.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I know this was impor-"

"You don't have to apologize, I'm not mad." Dean interrupts. "I know you, Beca. I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me, so I know you had your reasons for- well, you know. We can talk about it another time, but right now I just want to go home to my Julie and Little D."

Beca scrunches her nose. "You know, you're kind of bad at picking names. I don't know how you call your son that, it's so unfortunate. Why can't you just call him Dean junior or something?"

Dean just shrugs.

"I'll be sure to get Aubrey home. You go see your family." Beca warmly smiles.

"You sure?"

Beca waves him off. "Yeah, we'll hail a taxi. You go, and tell Julie I said hi. Oh, and tell Little D that I'll come around sometime soon to play with him."

Dean smirks and Beca knows exactly what he's thinking.

"You fucking pervert, you know what I mean. Tell Dean junior I'll come around sometime to play with him... Fuck, that doesn't sound good either. Congratulations, you've ruined your child's life."

Dean laughs at his struggling sister. His ride honks behind him so he farewells Beca, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Come to my house tomorrow for dinner. I want to see you as much as possible before you ditch me to go back to LA. I'll even get your favorite for desert; ice cream cake."

"You sold me with ice cream cake, I'll see you then."

He gives her one last hug before leaving and she waves bye at the car as it drives off. She nearly jumps out of her skin when she turns around to find Aubrey right behind her.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But I was thinking we should leave before Jesse comes out here."

Beca nods and hails a cab. She opens the yellow back door for Aubrey and follows her in. "One stop," Beca says, proceeding to tell her address to the driver.

"I thought you were taking me home?" Aubrey asks curiously.

"I thought we could hang out at my place for a while, let Jesse's drunk ass sober up a little." Beca offers, but she hesitates when she catches Aubrey's eyes. "I mean, unless you don't wa-"

"It's fine, I want to." Aubrey smiles reassuringly at Beca. "Don't you live in LA?"

"Uh- I do, but I got an apartment here in the big apple for some long stays. It's better than a hotel, I get to make it my own."

"Yeah, I understand... So, about what happened in the restroom-" Aubrey starts nervously.

"It's cool, Aubrey, we can pretend it never happened if you want. I know you and Jesse-"

"No, no I don't want to do that." Aubrey cuts her off. "Jesse... isn't a problem. I've been contemplating divorcing him for a while now. I never wanted to marry him in the first place, it was sorta arranged by our parents." She admits. "I know, back in college, everyone thought I liked him because of all the crap I gave you for thinking you two were together. They thought I was jealous. The truth is, I was, but not because I wanted Jesse... the opposite, actually."

"Really?" Beca asks in shock. "You thought I-"

"Was beautiful? Were perfect? Were way out of my league? You still _are_ all of those things, Beca."

"Wow, I could say the same about you, Aubrey. Especially now that you're a big shot lawyer. You're this tall drink of water, and I'm, well, me. I don't think I'm anywhere near your league." Beca says.

"Please," Aubrey blushes.

"You know, I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone, but I used to get so turned on in Bellas rehearsals every time you would argue with me." Beca chuckles at her embarrassment of admitting that to the blonde.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't. I'd left rehearsals needing to take a cold shower a countless number of times." Aubrey chuckles with Beca. "I know this is rather sudden, but would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" The blonde nervously asks.

"I'd love to." Beca beams, of which Aubrey returns, before linking their fingers together.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't really consider most of this to be mine, because I took the scene from House of Lies and the characters from Pitch Perfect, obviously. There were a few parts in the dialogue and scenes that belonged to me (if it was bad, it was probably me), but other than that this was done just for fun. I'm not claiming to own the idea or anything, all that goes to House of Lies and the awesome characters to Pitch Perfect. (P.S. sorry for making Jesse an asshole. I hate doing that, but it had to be done.)**


End file.
